


Triple

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said I don’t like this threesome, but for last fucking WEEKS I’ve been getting intrusive thoughts about them and honestly I give up. I ship them now. Another notp straight into otp. Fuck me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple




End file.
